


Bionicle RaE: Part 1 Summary

by Sepublic



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepublic/pseuds/Sepublic
Summary: A summarized overview of Part 1 of Bionicle: RaE. The events of Part 1 follow the year of Bionicle G2's 2015, starting from the Arrival of the Toa and ending with Kulta the Skull Grinder's defeat.





	Bionicle RaE: Part 1 Summary

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is part of my AU Bionicle: RaE (Redone and Expanded). Its basically my attempt at redoing G2 while still being somewhat faithful to the source material, but also expanding past the 2016 storyline. You can check out my blog Sepublic on tumblr and search the Bionicle: RaE tag to learn more.

The Okotans have been menaced for approximately eight hundred years by swarms of blade-legged automatons with the ability to possess victims, known as Skull Spiders. Despite generations’ efforts against these Skull Spiders, led by the heroic Protectors, hope more or less seemed to dwindle. Okotan efforts to scavenge and reverse-engineer ancient technology from the Creation Era have been continuously hindered by the chokehold the mysterious Skull Spiders, their origins, motives, and nature unknown.

However, a Prophecy of Heroes divined by the scholars of Kokoro became known. According to legend, when the stars aligned, the Okotans would travel to the Inika, a desolate automaton from a time before time. There, the Inika would activate, and its power would cause six stars to fall from the skies, each bearing a hero known as a Toa.

Each Toa would have the power to control one of the six, fundamental elements that comprised Life itself. And from there, the Okotans hoped that the Toa would help them defeat the Skull Spider swarms.

An expedition was planned as Kokoran star-gazers calculated the date in which the stars aligned. All six Protectors gathered their finest warriors from each Mega-Village, and when the time was ready, departed to the Inika. The Skull Spiders naturally sensed the Okotans’ movements and went in to intercept them, and many noble lives were lost. Thankfully, the Okotan expedition succeeded in finding the Inika within the Region of Fire.

Even as a wave of Skull Spiders tried to stop them, the Protectors gathered within the Inika, even as a brilliant light filled the temple. Before them was a golden mask –A Mask of Time, according to legends- and its powers caused time to reverse within the Inika. Time sped back to a point when the automaton was functional, and from there the Protectors took control of the automaton and directed its power towards the heavens. A beam shot upwards, and just as quickly the Mask of Time disappeared and the Inika reverted back to its present-day form.

Their work apparently done, the Protectors regrouped with the remaining Okotan defenders and called for a retreat. Many more lives were lost in the trip back home, including the Protector of Water’s.

As the Okotans waited back home, some wondered if the Toa really would arrive. Others even doubted the Toa, with some feeling insulted at the idea that the Okotans would have to rely on outsiders to save them from someone else. Still, beggars couldn’t be choosers, and surely enough, six bright stars began to seemingly grow larger at an increasingly exponential rate…

Commence the Arrival of the Toa. The stars weren’t growing larger- They were getting closer, many Kokoran stargazers realize. And the speed of their descent exponentially multiplies until one night, six comets, each blazing with one of the elements, crash into their respective Elemental Regions.

Both Okotans and Skull Spiders converge on each Toa’s position. Kopaka, Toa of Ice is stumbled upon by the Sanctum Guard Matoro. After a brief misunderstanding is brought by Kopaka’s brash, ready-to-fight nature, the two reunite with Izotor and the Sanctum Guard and after being chased by Skull Spiders return to Kokoro.

Onua, Toa of Earth is retrieved without any particular Skull Spider incident by Korgot and her team, and the same happens with Lewa, Toa of Jungle, and Vizuna and the Gukko Airforce. Tahu, Toa of Fire stumbles from his landing point and gets ensnared by a trap, but is thankfully rescued by Narmoto and the Tawahan Military. Skull Spiders chase them as well, but they too survive.

Gali, Toa of Water plunges into the depths of the Region of Water, and after coming to terms with her sudden consciousness, swims along with Kivoda and his team back to Kiniga. As for Pohatu, Toa of Stone…

He lands in the Motara Desert, only to be confronted by a lone Skull Spider. Unaware of his circumstances or the swarms he’s meant to fight, Pohatu is nevertheless wary of the being as it seemingly approaches him in peace. To his surprise, a voice rings from its hollow shell- A cackling rasp that invites him to join the swarms, even as other Skull Spiders begin to emerge from the shadows…

Pohatu is rescued just in time by a masked stranger, who shatters the Skull Spiders and leads the Toa of Stone back to her isolated tower-home in the desert. She reveals herself as Melea, explaining to Pohatu how the Skull Spiders have been ravaging Okoto. Nearby is the village of Levato, where the other residents of Motara are gathered. Despite questions from Pohatu, Melea keeps the answers short and simple –perhaps too much- and invites him to live with her in their tower. In the days that follow, Melea hones Pohatu’s fighting skills, teaching him to survive, and passing onto him a steely resolve to survive found in the Region of Stone.

Meanwhile, the other Toa become acclimated to their new homes, purposes, and destinies. Many take it differently, and are welcomed differently by their fellow Okotans. Kopaka strives to be a proud, dutiful defender, although the Kokorans find his clumsiness and simple-mindedness to be surprising, and aren’t entirely sure what to make of him.

Korgot is one of many who are critical of the Toa, and she makes sure to carefully analyze Onua as she introduces her to the subterranean city of Marn. The Brains of Okoto, led by Nuparu, frequently study Onua, fascinated. Onua herself is a bit taken aback, but learns to go along with the flow, and recognizing the resentment of others, tries to ease Korgot as the Protector figures out her thoughts on the powerful stranger.

Tahu sucks up the glory and praise quickly, but just as rapidly finds himself being monitored, disciplined, and trained by Narmoto and Jaller, who aren’t as eager to revere him as a demigod as everyone else is. He’s brought down to earth quite a bit in the following days, but he quickly grows to form a bond with the Tawahans and understand Narmoto’s wisdom. Amongst the villagers, he’s definitely a bit of a riot who loves to show off, and great with kids- Including Narmoto’s son, Lhii.

Gali has reservations. She isn’t sure where she came from and it’s bothering her, and she doesn’t know how to feel about being told that she now has to fight for a bunch of people. In all honesty, Gali wonders if she even has a choice in what’s happening, and the situation is only more complex with Kivoda, the new Protector of Water, still adapting to his role and the loss of his mentor. The worship and constant gifts of the Okotans definitely give Gali anxiety as the burdens of her role begin to weigh on her. Meanwhile, the Kinigans happily wait for Gali’s heroics, not realizing her troubles.

Lewa happily joins the community of the Vuata Maca. He becomes a quick friend to everyone, doing his best to know each Macan and their names, and providing fun and entertainment. The Macans in turn love and idolize Lewa, quickly growing to enjoy him, although thankfully Vizuna and Kongu keep both in check and remind them of the graveness of their situation.

Almost immediately after her arrival, Onua quickly learns of a hidden monster supposedly lurking in one of the subsections of the mining tunnels. This faceless creature has never been seen, but many miners have disappeared from those tunnels, and some have been found dead, skinned, dismembered, and drained entirely of their blood. This creature had once been a secret, but eventually the miners pressured Korgot into revealing the truth to the public. The supposedly haunted subsection was walled off, but Onua vows to defeat the beast. Venturing into the tunnels alone in order to lure out the killer, Onua, after a few attempts, succeeds in revealing the monster to be a giant, spindly spider with burrowing capabilities, later dubbed the Fikou Nui. The Fikou Nui is slain, with one of its legs torn out by Onua’s great strength, to be proudly displayed in Marn for all to see.

News of Onua’s achievement quickly spreads, pressuring the other Toa to live up to their expectations and do something worthwhile for the Okotans. Pohatu, meanwhile, continues to live with Melea, wondering why he came to Okoto in the first place. He doesn’t bring up how a Skull Spider had talked to him, as he hasn’t realized such a thing is unusual to begin with. Still, the secret can’t be hidden forever, and Pohatu begins to realize the truth of his arrival, as well as a past issue Melea had with her former home village.

Pohatu eventually confronts Melea after learning the truth. Melea has reservations, explaining how she was once the wife of the Protector of Stone, Nilkuu. The two had fought valiantly against Skull Spiders, but one day their daughter asked to join in the effort. Melea was more than happy to let her in, but Nilkuu had his concerns. The two fought at first, but then their daughter joined the effort against the Skull Spiders anyway at a young age, and it was out of their hands.

Nilkuu couldn’t quite bring himself to encourage his daughter’s choice by training her. One day, their daughter died in combat to the Skull Spiders, and in their retreat the couple couldn’t even bring her body back home. Back at Levato, the couple was grieving, and each responded to the death in a different way.

Now, it was _Nilkuu_who felt it was his fault. If he’d been more supportive of their daughter and trained her, she wouldn’t have died. In contrast, Melea felt it was Nilkuu who had been right all along, and regretted encouraging their child to fight. The two fought over things yet again, and unable to bear with Nilkuu’s new direction of recruitment, which she blamed herself for, Melea left Levato.

Pohatu is unsure of how to react, but ultimately, he acknowledges Melea’s pain while still standing for himself. And despite his seemingly surly, hostile personality, Melea’s love has warmed him and taught him that others need help. He could never forget what Melea did for him for so unconditionally, and he understands how important that kind of compassion was as a result. Thus, he makes his decision to leave the tower and find Levato.

Melea is hurt, but finally comes to terms with Pohatu’s departure. She fights him in order to see if he’s ready, and of course, Pohatu wins. Tearfully they make their goodbyes as she helps Pohatu pack his belongings, and supplying him with the equipment he needs to survive the sandstorms, as well as a map, Melea directs him towards Levato. Traveling through the harsh sandstorms, Pohatu is soon confronted by the Levatan Patrol, who are unsure of his identity. After quickly explaining his situation and demonstrating his powers, Pohatu is rapidly introduced and welcomed to Levato.

There, he’s treated immediately not as some higher, greater hero, but as an equal- Or most of the time, a rookie who needs to be taught a lot. The local tribe leader Onewa makes sure to keep Pohatu in check, and while his teachings are less than orthodox (being VERY sink or swim, with emphasis on sink), Pohatu nevertheless feels treated like a person and forms a deep kinship with the Levatans.

Each of the Toa learn to fight the Skull Spiders, at first assisting in mere defensive measures. Gali manages to come to terms with her anxiety over being a worshipped hero with the help of Kivoda, whom she relates to and vice-versa, as well as Hahli, Macku, and Kotu. When Skull Spiders escape confinement in a Kinigan laboratory, Gali and her allies succeed in rescuing the researchers trapped inside.

The Skull Spider Wars begin to take a different turn soon after, when Kokoran scholars decipher historical records and determine the location of a frozen fortress, which they believe holds a Mask of Shielding. Not wanting to waste any time, Kopaka and the Sanctum Guard depart for the fortress, a towering castle with spires meant to catch rainfall from the pre-Cataclysmic era. Now frozen over, the fortress has become difficult to navigate, especially with Skull Spiders converging on their position. Kopaka eventually stumbles across the corpse of a noble, slumped across their throne, ancient rubble around their feet; they had used the Mask of Shielding, still on their face, to protect themselves from falling debris when the Great Cataclysm struck. Alive but trapped in a partially-collapsed fortress, they starved and/or froze to death.

Kopaka attempts to take the Mask of Shielding, only to be interrupted by a stranger, glowing skeletal figure. Dressed in armor and weapons, the horned knight calls herself Gorast the Skull Berserker, and welcomes the challenge of the Toa. Despite Kopaka’s efforts, Gorast succeeds in taking hold of the Mask of Shielding, accessing its powers as she begins to drain the Mask.

With the help of the Sanctum Guard, Kopaka prevails against Gorast’s joint magnetism-shielding attack and succeeds in taking the Mask of Shielding from her. Gorast is frozen solid by Kopaka and Izotor, and sent hurtling off a cliff and into a valley below.

Word of Gorast spreads across the Okotans, who ponder the nature of this strange foe, their relationship with the Skull Spiders –which she had clearly been aided by- as well as her origin. Shortly after, the traveling vagabond Takua returns to her home Tawahi, becoming acquainted with Tahu and vice-versa. Pohatu reveals the details of his encounter with the talking Skull Spider, much to the surprise of the Levatans. Debate is had about if he’d actually witnessed things correctly, with some believing Pohatu, and others unsure. Gadjati in particular resonates with Pohatu’s claims, explaining how he’d once been possessed by a Skull Spider. Gadjati shows Pohatu his paintings of the nightmares and visions he’d had since, including a rough painting of six blazing eyes in darkness…

In their attempts to locate a submerged Mask of Lightning, Gali, Kivoda, and their team come into conflict with the Phantom of the Tides, a dreaded ghost story from Kiniga. This intangible phantom reveals itself as Krika the Skull Piercer and fights for the Mask of Lightning. Despite difficulties, Gali succeeds in defeating Krika and donning the Mask of Lightning.

Shortly after, Onua, Korgot, and their team track down a Mask of Gravity in a palace that is wedged sideways between a chasm. There, they encounter another foe calling himself Antroz the Skull Crusher. Despite Antroz’s massive strength, Onua eventually dons the Mask of Gravity and sends Antroz plummeting into the chasm below.

Pohatu earns a Mask of Speed for himself with relatively little trouble, taking on a typical amount of Skull Spiders unlike the others. However, Levatan patrols soon began to disappear, with survivors explaining how a giant scorpion tail, bigger than that of any Kofo-Jaga they had ever seen, has been emerging from the sands and chasing patrols.

Pohatu and the Levatan Patrol set out to track down this giant scorpion, dubbed the Nui-Jaga. Deep into the Motara Desert, they encounter the beast, and after a chase seemingly cut off its tail- Only for the fully-sized Nui-Jaga to emerge, revealing its ‘tail’ was just its tongue. The fight has only begun, and after a grueling conflict, the Nui-Jaga has its stinger cut off and impaled into its back. Wounded and poisoned, the gigantic scorpion retreats to the sands below.

Tahu and the Tawahans later journey into the Region of Fire, discovering a Mask of Thermodynamics and fighting Bitil the Skull Defender over it. With the help of Takua’s tactics and trickery, the group defeats Bitil and even wound him by super-heating his skull, forcing Skull Spider allies to carry Bitil away.

The Vuata Maca soon begins to wilt as the Okotans discover a boiling pit of acid nestled in its roots, planted by an unknown perpetrator. With no choice but to find the culprit and stop them, Lewa and his allies track down Skull Twins Mutran and Chirox, the former of whom had used his abilities to poison the great tree. A battle amidst an accidentally-reactivated automaton defeats the pair, and Lewa shortly after finds a Mask of Air.

Meanwhile, the miners of Marn begin to finish an underground highway that they plan to use to connect the Mega-Villages together with Onua’s help. Onua meets Kopaka, and soon some of the other Toa begin meeting one another as they collaborate to finish the highway and further connect the Mega-Villages together. With the power of the Toa and the recent Masks of Power they helped find, the Okotans begin expanding their homes, taking back territory from the Skull Spiders as their systems and technology improve with new victories.

In no particular order;

Pohatu and the Levatans come into contact with several Skull Puppets, metallic skeletons wearing Masks of the Dead or Skull Spiders grafted to their faces. Composed of the same, indestructible metal as the other Skull Warriors, the Puppets confirm their connection to them and the Skull Spiders. Pohatu and the Levatans escape after fighting the Skull Puppets, getting pursued by the Skull Beast Vamprah in the process. A Skull Puppet is encased in metal and stone, and brought back to Levato to be interrogated.

Tahu and the Tawahans give chase to the Kuma-Nui, a giant, omnivorous rat which swallows a Mask of Power they’d been looking for. After a difficult battle, the Kuma-Nui is defeated, forced to vomit up the Mask of Power to everyone’s disgust.

Finally, Onua and the Marners, in an expedition to find another set of Masks of Power, are attacked by a huge, spider-like creature. With six red eyes, it matches the description of Gadjati’s paintings, and the beast finally speaks with a crackling voice like the one Pohatu described. It declares itself Fenrakk, Lord of the Skull Spiders, and explains how he was in control of the swarms, with each Spider nothing more than an extension of himself. Despite Onua realizing that Fenrakk’s death would mean the deactivation of Skull Spiders, she fails to kill him. Fenrakk, in turn, succeeds in deeply wounding Korgot as well as seizing the Masks of Power for himself, forcing Onua and the Marners to escape.

Okoto reels from the identity of their tormenter, cursing Fenrakk’s name as Pohatu recognizes the voice described by Onua. Korgot copes with her wounds, and the Okotans wonder and speculate about Fenrakk’s nature, attributing his emergence as a sign that he’s threatened by the victory of the Toa. Either way, the Okotans are triumphant, having learned more about the Skull Spiders after so many years, and vow to keep moving on.

Fenrakk, in the shadows, discusses with a hidden figure named Kulta about the Okotans’ recent victories and counter-attack against the swarms. Kulta agrees that the Toa are posing an even bigger threat than anticipated, and decides that the ‘Brotherhood’ needs to double down on their efforts. This is no longer about containing the Okotans- This is about defeating them entirely.

Thus, begins Phase 2 of the Skull Spider Wars. The Okotans are suddenly besieged by waves of beasts, each controlled by a Skull Spider specially crafted to meld to a species’ facial structure. The Toa become overwhelmed as the Brotherhood adds to its arsenal a wide variety of powerful creatures, even as Skull Puppets and generals such as Gorast and Bitil return. Larger battles commence, with the Toa travelling between Mega-Villages to assist one another.

The Brotherhood’s assault worsens as in no particular order;

The Kuma-Nui returns, using its clever wit to help Skull Spiders besiege Tawahi. An entire hive of Nui-Rama, possessed by the Skull Spiders, attack the Vuata Maca and kidnap countless villagers. Despite Lewa’s efforts, he too is possessed by Fenrakk’s spiders, and is sent to the hive to guard the kidnapped villagers.

With the help of Takua, the Gukko Airforce launches a counter-attack to the hive, summoning Onua to help them as well. Lewa is freed, and after defeating another hive of controlled Nui-Kopen, the Okotans retreat back home from the unprecedented assault.

All the while, Kopaka has to deal with the Vatuka, Spirits of Stone, and eventually the Vatuka Nui itself. The dreaded phantom of amalgamated dead fish, the Tarakava Nui, also attacks Kiniga, ‘placed under the Brotherhood’s thrall’ according to Fenrakk. Kopaka aids Gali in defeating the colossal behemoth, freezing its body and shattering it into pieces.

Going off of Tawahan legends, Tahu and his fellow villagers later journey into the Dragons’ Den, a constantly on-fire portion of the Region of Fire. There, they fight off Hikaki dragons and Brotherhood forces, eventually tracking down the lair of the Kardas Dragon. With clever maneuvering, Tahu and his allies manage to access Kardas’ stash of golden Masks of Power and various other powerful artifacts. Escaping just in time and bringing Kardas’ castle down on its head, Tahu and his group redistribute Masks of Power that quickly strengthen the Okotan war effort.

Even as the Okotans grow stronger, their technology and arsenals improving, Kopaka comes into contact with a tribe of four-armed, four-legged creatures known as the Frostelus in the north. Despite initial conflict, Kopaka and the Kokorans quickly recognize the Frostelus as not malicious, and come to a peace agreement with the tribe, respecting their decision to be neutral and even defending them from the Brotherhood. Okotan forces eventually seize massive teleportation gates, improving infrastructure and travel, as the highways are expanded. Colonies and forts are set up and actually manage to hold beyond the Mega-Villages.

After coming into conflict and chasing down a mining automaton from the Creation Era, Onua and the Marners come across its stash of Masks of Power and other tools, sucked up from centuries of mindless tunneling. The Brotherhood begins to wane beneath the Okotan onslaught, much to Fenrakk and Kulta’s concerns.

Eventually, mining efforts by Marn awaken the Tahtorak, a colossal kaiju with the uncanny ability to speak. Going on a rampage, the Tahtorak angrily demands an answer for a question nobody knows, posing a threat to both Okotan and Brotherhood forces. With no other choice, the two factions team up together to trick the Tahtorak into falling into a massive pit known as the Place of Shadows, burying it beneath several small mountains and hills lined around.

Finally, both Brotherhood and Okotan forces detect a powerful source of life energy, more than any of them have ever seen, coming from the Region of Fire. Recognizing its importance, both groups converge upon a singular volcano, Mount Valmai, with all six Toa finally uniting together for the first time.

A battle is held at the base of Valmai, which erupts and unleashes its hidden cache; The Mask of Creation, lost ever since the Great Cataclysm sent it hurtling across the island. The Okotans quickly lose the Mask of Creation when Kulta the Skull Grinder finally reveals himself, easily batting aside the Toa and seizing the mask for the Brotherhood. In the battle, Fenrakk reveals the identity of his creator and master; Makuta the Mask Hoarder, who caused the Great Cataclysm in his desire for fame and power.

The Brotherhood of Makuta quickly retreats back to their base at the City of the Mask Makers, even as the Okotans recoup. The Toa and Villagers cope with the revelations brought by Fenrakk, but quickly come to the conclusion that they need to retrieve the Mask of Creation ASAP before Makuta uses it for whatever purpose he’d been harvesting Okotan souls for.

The Okotan armies rally together, more united than ever. Armed with the various weapons and tools they’d gathered, including the re-programmed digging automaton, they march on to the City of the Mask Makers. There, they come into conflict with the Brotherhood of Makuta, which fights furiously to keep the Okotans from traversing the bridge leading into the city.

Despite Brotherhood efforts, the six Toa cross the bridge, coming across Fenrakk’s webbed-lair built in the middle. Within Fenrakk’s lair, the Toa battle the Lord of Skull Spiders, mortally wounding him. Before they can finish him off, however, Fenrakk escapes by smashing his way through the bridge, falling into the chasm below and using his webbing to sling his way toward a tunnel built into the cliffside the battle is held on.

The Protectors and their company –Jaller, Takua, Kapura, Kongu, Tamaru, Hahli, Macku, Nuparu, Onepu, Taipu, Hewkii, Hafu, Matoro, and Kopeke- manage to get past the Brotherhood forces and meet up with the Toa in Fenrakk’s lair. There, the two groups make a decision;

While the Toa venture onwards to the City of the Mask Makers to stop Kulta and get back the Mask of Creation, the Okotans will finish the fight Fenrakk had started with them long ago, pursuing him into the hidden cave-system. Both groups immediately depart to take on their respective quarries.

The situation becomes complex when Chirox uses her absorbed Mask of Detonation to destroy the bridge, just after the Toa arrive at the City of the Mask Makers. With the Okotans cut off from the City, the battle continues to rage as Fenrakk retreats further into the cave system below. The Protectors and company navigate the tunnels, eventually coming across Harvali, who had once been thought dead, as well as various abandoned labs of Makuta’s. Fenrakk attempts to defend himself with the Red Serpent, a legendary beast he possessed with a Skull Spider, only to be thwarted by powerful vines slithering through the tunnels.

The Protectors and company discover the source; Morbuzakh, a hanging figure tangled in vines. Morbuzakh introduces himself as one of the Rahkshi, the sons of Makuta, and explains how he was created centuries ago to round up the Okotans and harvest their souls. However, Makuta found him too rebellious, and tried to destroy Morbuzakh, who escaped and has nursed a grudge ever since.

Having hidden in the abandoned tunnels all these years, Morbuzakh considers killing the Okotans, but decides to spite his father instead and leads them to Fenrakk’s location, where he’s healing in a cocoon of silk. By the time the Okotans arrive and confront him with the Red Serpent, however, Fenrakk emerges, already-healed, and attacks. Outmatched, the Protectors and company fall back as Morbuzakh retreats, now noticed by Fenrakk. The Lord of Skull Spiders himself leaps across the chasm separating the tunnels from the City of the Mask Makers, accessing a hidden entrance on the other side. Realizing they have to keep Fenrakk from helping Kulta, the Protectors and company give chase.

As this all happens, the Toa come into conflict with the Kal, the elite Skull Warriors and guardians of the City of the Mask Makers. Fighting them off, the Toa journey further into the City, eventually battling the Skull Slicer and freeing him from Fenrakk’s control, but not without the Slicer absorbing Lewa’s Mask of Air in the process.

Underground, the Protectors and company find themselves in the City of the Mask Makers’ catacombs. To their horror, they discover waves of coffins with countless Okotan bodies inside, drained of their souls, save for a few who are terrifyingly still alive. Taking advantage of their horror, Fenrakk launches his final attack, aided by the Kal. A fierce battle ensues, but Skull Slicer joins. Revealing he was buried underneath the coliseum after Onua collapsed it, Skull Slicer found a passageway leading underground, and desiring vengeance against Makuta, found Fenrakk.

With Skull Slicer’s help, the Protectors and company force Fenrakk to a lower part of the catacombs, coming across a sprawling sea of bones from the centuries-worth of Okotan bodies harvested for their souls by Makuta. Vowing vengeance, the Okotans defeat Fenrakk, who has his true form revealed; A single Golden Skull Spider. Fenrakk remarks on the Okotans’ efforts, impressed, and makes one final lunge, attempting to kill Takua, only for Vizuna to finish him off with a sniping shot.

Fenrakk shatters, and every Skull Spider in existence follows. With several Skull Puppets and all of their beasts freed, the remaining Brotherhood forces find themselves quickly outnumbered and attempt to retreat to the City of the Mask Makers, only to be sent hurtling down the chasm by the vengeful, triumphant Okotans. Back in the catacombs, the Protectors and company celebrate, still somewhat in disbelief that Fenrakk really is dead after everything, before remembering they still have more work to do. The Okotan armies set to work crossing the chasm, even as the Protectors and company make their way up to the surface. Kulta realizes his ally’s death and briefly mourns before continuing with his work.

The Toa realize Fenrakk’s death after coming across shattered, inert Skull Spiders and celebrate as well. However, the work isn’t done, and following conduits of energy across the ground come across a graveyard. There, they battle with the duo of Skull Scorpios. The Toa distract the Scorpios by separating them, and as the two attempt to reunite, Onua and Pohatu raise walls of earth and stone that keep them apart. By the time the Scorpios get together, they’ve forgotten about the walls, which Onua and Pohatu bring down upon the two, burying them.

From there, the Toa venture into the central mausoleum, which they note the Skull Scorpios were guarding furiously. There, they find, to their bewilderment, the body of Ekimu, encased in crystal. Somehow recognizing him, the Toa instinctively combine their elements, generating pure life energy that awakens Ekimu from his slumber. Conscious once more, Ekimu’s prison shatters as the Mask Maker emerges and copes.

Before the Toa can discuss the recent incidents, a panicked Ekimu explains that he knows, and has been dimly aware for centuries of the Brotherhood of Makuta’s activity around him. Even as a massive rainstorm forms overhead, Ekimu leads the Toa outside, and after realizing the destruction of his home, collapses.

Recuperating from his grief and shock, Ekimu explains the truth of all the harvested Okotan souls. All these centuries, Makuta has been harvesting countless lives in order to use their energy to reawaken the Great Forge, a powerful automaton which was drained by the Great Cataclysm. According to Ekimu, the Great Forge functions as the ideal factory, and its flames are the only ones capable of destroying the Mask of Creation. Ekimu speculates that Makuta wants Kulta to destroy the Mask of Creation so he can reforge its energy to craft something- Probably a new Mask of Ultimate Power, which Makuta plans to reabsorb Okoto’s soul with.

The Toa, horrified by this, rush off to the Great Forge, deciding they can let the Okotans catch up while they stop Kulta. Even as the Great Forge begins to reactivate, the Toa and Ekimu are stopped by the Skull Basher, who in particular seems to hold a personal grudge with them. Despite Skull Basher’s best attempts and the weapons bestowed upon her by Makuta, the Toa defeat Skull Basher, encasing her in a prison of ice, vines, metal, and earth and burying her outside.

The Toa arrive in the Great Forge, confronting Kulta, who battles them as the forge begins to break down the Mask of Creation. Although the Toa quickly find themselves losing yet again, they realize that the Okotans are already converging on their position, and Ekimu points out to Kulta that even he can’t take on the entire island’s forces at once. As far as he’s concerned, no matter what Kulta does, he’ll never destroy the Mask of Creation in time.

Unfazed, Kulta points out that he’ll have plenty of time to melt the Mask, once he destroys the Okotans, and proceeds to don the Mask of Creation. Empowered by its raw energies, Kulta easily sweeps through the Toa, forcing them and Ekimu to retreat. Kulta creates a barrier sealing off the Great Forge from outside forces, even as the Okotans arrive.

Recuperating and explaining the situations to one another, Ekimu explains that his Hammer of Power could remove the Mask of Creation from Kulta, as he’d done a similar feat with Makuta and his forbidden mask centuries ago. With its splitting power, the Hammer of Power can shatter the barrier, allowing them to stop Kulta.

Together, the Okotan forces head to the nearby foundry built by the Brotherhood of Makuta. There, they come across a lesser factory that has since ceased operation, filled with countless weapons and incomplete Skull Spiders across its conveyor belts. Kojol the Skull Sentry emerges to stop them, but at this point he’s basically curb-stomped as Ekimu retrieves his Hammer of Power, which was used to help forge Brotherhood weapons and assets.

Quickly getting used to his hammer again, Ekimu leads the Okotan forces back to the Great Forge, just in time for its top to open up as a gigantic colossus of armor emerges, wearing the Mask of Creation. To the Okotans’ horror, they recognize it as Kulta, who has used the Mask of Creation and funneled the energies of the Great Forge into himself to create this powerful form.

Kulta takes on the entire Okotan army, who struggles with him, and even defeats the Toa with a single attack. Ekimu begins charging up a devastating blow with his Hammer of Power as the protagonists fight with every ounce of strength they have left to defend Ekimu from Kulta, who tries to stop the Mask Maker by attacking him while he’s vulnerable.

Despite Kulta’s best efforts, Ekimu succeeds in charging up his attack, and with the help of the Toa and Okotans, succeeds in climbing his way up to Kulta’s head. Ekimu swings the Hammer of Power and it strikes the Mask of Creation, tearing it from Kulta’s face as his titan form collapses, his true form falling to the ground below. Kulta, attempting to recover, has his limbs shattered by Ekimu, who dons the Mask of Creation and easily defeats him.

The rain finally stops, and exhausted, the protagonists uproariously celebrate the victory they’ve worked towards for centuries. Finally, after all of this time, all of the deaths and suffering, they’ve _defeated_the Skull Spiders, freed themselves, and even reawakened Ekimu! With the Mask of Creation back, Okoto can now return to the Creation Era, and-

Before they can continue, a massive, bellowing voice of harsh intonation interrupts them. Coming from everywhere, the voice mocks the Okotans, questioning them if they really think they’ve won. To Ekimu’s horror, he recognizes the voice as his brother, Makuta.

Makuta mockingly congratulates the Okotans, but warns them that they haven’t won. At best they’ve won a battle, but the war is far from over, and most important of all, he succeeded in reactivating the Great Forge. Even as the Okotans solemnly realize this, Makuta reminds them that nobody will stop him from taking his rightful place among the gods, and disappears.

The protagonists are silent as they realized what’s happened. Even worse, they notice a giant, dug-out pit from where Skull Basher escaped, indicating that she’s escaped while they were distracted. But despite the threat of Makuta still looming, the Toa get together, and with their close friends and recent allies, vow to free Okoto from Makuta’s menace and end his terror once and for all.


End file.
